Sweet Sixteen
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: Just some fluff between Ed and Winry when the Elric Brothers conveniently forget her birthday. EdWin Oneshot


AN: Ok hi newbie here, well not a newbie to fanfics, but to FMA fanfics I am. Anyway first all, I hope this isn't too bad. I really like this pairing and wanted to see more from it, so I went and wrote my own () Anyway I seriously looked and looked in the last day or so while writing but cannot find Winry's age or birthday. I know she's either the same age as Ed, or a year younger or older. And I don't know when her birthday is so I picked summer because it's fun. Anyway if I'm wrong don't hate me too much. Anyway I tried to keep them IC, but this is my first attempt so sorry if it's a bit off. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Japanese:**

**Sumimasen** Excuse me

**Hai** Yes

**Demo** But

**nii-san** Brother

**chan **Something you would put on the end of a girls name

"Sweet Sixteen"

Winry sighed from the heat as she stepped off form the train that had just pulled into Central moments ago. She took a few deep breaths trying to get control of her body temperature but failed when she coughed on the dusty air, it was a lot different from the country air back home. She knew that from her previous visits but no matter what it seemed to throw her off balance everything. She gathered up her one suitcase and made her way out of the station and towards the military base lying at the heart of Central. She was once again here to pay a visit to her best friends Al and Ed. She sighed feeling a slight pain in her heart. 'Just friends…'

In all actuality she had written asking for permission to visit but they were taking longer to reply so she packed up and came anyway. It wasn't that she was impatient or that she didn't think they'd write back, it's just that she wanted to be here on this specific day. Which is why she got up at 6 to make the 8 o'clock train that would arrive at Central by noon, so hopefully she could spend a good amount of the day with them. Pinako had been surprised but let her go saying she had a right to do what she wanted on this day, and this is what she chose. She just hoped they hadn't forgotten…

She looked up at the large building that loomed in front of her as she made her way up the steps and to the information desk.

"Sumimasen, my name is Winry Rockbell, do you know if Edward or Alphonse Elric are in," she asked the woman behind the desk. She flipped through some files and books before looking back up at her.

"Yes they just got in last night. I'll have Lieutenant Hawkeye escort you."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Winry-chan?" 'Speak of the devil…'

"Ah lieutenant Hawkeye, I was about to call you. I was wondering if you could escort Ms. Rockbell here to the Elric's room?"

"Sure, this way," she said and started walking down a hall to her right with Winry following her. "So Winry-chan how have you been?"

"Ahh, pretty good. Business has been a bit slow as of lately but I don't see it as a bad thing really that people are keeping their limbs," she said causing the Lieutenant to chuckle.

"Yes I suppose so. But what brings you here today? I don't think I heard Ed or Al mention a visit."

"Well, you see…," she said shying away from the other woman's look.

"They don't know?" Her face faltered and she looked down like she had done something wrong.

"Hai. Demo, I wrote them but I didn't receive a reply and I really wanted to be here today…" The poor girl looked so distressed, Riza put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think they mind to much. But…is there a reason you wanted to be here specifically today?"

"Huh," she asked giving her a questioning look for a second before she blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well today is actually my birthday."

"Birthday! Shouldn't you have written them to come visit you if you wanted to see them today?"

"You think they'd make it back on time," she said sarcastically. "I was pretty sure the only way I'd be able to see them was if I came out here."

"But what about your grandmother or friends back home?"

"I get to see them on a daily basis, these guys I only see once in a blue moon," she said with a smile but the tone in her voice gave off a hint of sadness.

"I see. Well I think they'll be happy to see you," she said stopping in front of a door. She knocked on the door but got no reply and turned to Winry before knocking a bit louder. "Ed? Al?" Still no response. "Could they be out?"

"No way! The woman at the desk said they just came in last night," Winry said feeling her heart sink.

"Oh! If they got in last night there's a good chance they had to go see colonel Mustang first thing this morning."

"They would actually go for a repot this early?"

"Probably not," Riza confirmed. "Unless he specifically called them down," she said with a sweat-drop, which in turn Winry also made sweat-drop.

"I-is that so?" It was about that time they heard someone thundering down the hallways yelling something about 'colonel asshole' and transmuting certain parts of the human anatomy to make jerky. Once again the two females sweat-dropped as Winry's all too familiar friends made their way around the corner.

"Who the hell does he think he is calling me a speck of dust you couldn't even see with a magnifying glass!"

"Nii-san he didn't go that far," said Al trying to sooth his brother's temper. As he looked up from his brother his eyes rested on the two figures in front of their door. "W-winry-chan," he called seeing her smiling face as she waved.

"Huh," Ed looked up from the ground he had been glaring at to see his best friend and long time crush standing in front of the door smiling. He suppressed his urge to blush. Al was pretty much the only one who knew about his crush but if he saw something like him blushing he would be inclined to inform the whole world about it. Still he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here? I know we got a letter from you but we didn't even have a chance to read it yet."

"I just really wanted to come and visit and figured the only way I could was if I took a chance and came on my own."

"You have that little faith in us!"

"No I just know you. Would you seriously have said I could come _and_ actually been here on the date you'd tell me to come?"

"Well who even said we'd tell you to come here! We visit you too."

"Only when you break your automail and need someone to fix it," she shouted.

"Well it's not my fault it breaks all the damn time!"

"Well it's not my fault some midget keeps carelessly breaking it!"

"Who the hell are you calling a midget? You automail freak!"

"Rather an automail freak then an alchemy freak!" That was it, he had gotten on her last nerve as she reached into her pocket and pulled out another one of her older friends, her wrench. Her wrench also had a pleasant reunion with Ed…again and again and again. Eventually Al and Riza had to drag him in and lay him on the couch unconscious while Winry cooled down and Riza took her leave. As said things were occurring Al sat down on the couch to try and start up a conversation.

"So how have things back home been," he asked and noticed how her smile brightened if just slightly.

"Oh pretty good. Not a lot of work right now, but we're not low on cash or anything with Ed as a customer," she said with a giggle. "Oh but you'll never believe this! Nelly, one of the kids we grew up with got married!"

"What," he asked a bit shocked.

"I know, she's only 16, but I heard there were other reasons for her getting married so soon," she said with a wink.

"But that's too young for even that," Al said the faceplate of the armor glowing slightly red. He may have been a bit innocent but he still had some knowledge of how the world worked including procreation.

"I know I know. I can't believe something like that. I'm 16 and I haven't even been kissed," she said mopily. "I mean I could go and kiss some random person on the street…but a first kiss is supposed to be important."

"Well I wouldn't understand that," he said his blush fading when something caught his attention, but before he could ask her about it Ed slowly opened his eyes blinking away the pain in his head.

"Damn why the hell do you have to be so noisy?"

"We're not Onii-san, are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah as well as someone with a concussion can be," he said but didn't press the matter and Winry looked relieved. "What were you talking about anyway." Winry looked nervous and was going to say 'nothing' but Al beat her to it.

"First kisses." Ed's face immediately took on a crimson glow as Winry tried not to meet their eyes.

"What? Whose!" He knew it wasn't Al and that meant Winry was talking about a first kiss…maybe her first kiss…who the hell did she kiss! He was fighting the twinge of jealousy he felt stir as he waited for an answer.

"Actually nobody's," Winry said sighing. "We were talking of my lack of. I mean there are people our age back home having kids and getting married and the closest thing I ever had was this one guy I was doing automail for confessed to me."

"W-what," both brothers shouted not believing her for a moment.

"What? Come on I know you probably don't see me like that, but that doesn't mean other people don't," she said and saw a bit of pain flash in Ed's eyes before he quickly recovered. "Anyway I don't think he really meant it. A few days after I turned him down I guess he was dating someone else."

"You turned him down," asked Ed relieved but at the same time felt bad because she seemed a bit depressed with the whole subject of relationships.

"Of course! I mean…I already like someone," she said blushing as she looked away stubbornly.

"Have you told him yet," Al asked a bit too enthusiastically for Ed's liking as he also waited for an answer.

"No way! I mean, I can't say that to him, I doubt he even thinks of me that way," she said exasperated. "Anyway it's not too late in the day, do you think we could go out for a bit," she said trying to change the subject as said topic of the last subject was only five feet away from her.

"Demo…," Ed said not sure if he should really just let it go.

"Please," she asked putting on her best pleading face. He sighed, a definite sign of defeat.

"Sure, let's go."

"All right," she yelled enthusiastically grabbing both by their hands and dragging them towards the door. Glad that she was leading the way so they wouldn't see the blush on her face as the warmth from Ed's human hand warmed her own.

The hours went by and after she convinced them to get her a few automail parts, actually less then she usually got, they eventually sat down to eat at some restaurant. As Ed and Winry went to sit Al just stood by the table.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to pass. There's something I saw that I needed to get at a store back there so I'll be back in a bit."

"W-wait," Ed protested but he was out the door before he could get the whole word out of his mouth. It's not that he didn't want to have dinner with Winry, just the fact that they were _alone_ together. In all seriousness he could probably count on his two hands the times they'd been alone together. And the fact that she looked even more beautiful then the last time he saw her didn't help. 'I really hope she does confess to that guy. I want her to be happy. Even if I do like her, I have committed too many sins, I shouldn't even think of wanting to be with her,' he thought sighing dejectedly. She noticed and shifted her eyes over.

"So where did you guys just get back from."

"Huh? Oh a couple of places, nothing but a bunch of rumors and dead-ends though, I really wish people would stop making stuff up like that," he said frustrated. She couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face at his antics he was always so feisty. She almost laughed out loud, feisty was what you would call a woman, but she couldn't think of another word that would fit better. 'Devoted, persistent, hot….' Oh yeah the blush came back full force and even Ed took notice.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's just this heat. I thought I had gotten used to it but I guess not. Water please," she called. Ed wasn't sure that was all there was to it, but didn't know what else to make of it so he let it go.

Dinner was pretty easy going, it was actually a lot of fun; even Ed was able to admit to himself. After they ordered and right through the meal they'd talked about a lot of stuff, but always stayed away from the subject of the philosophers stone or his missions. He knew she was pretty sensitive about some of the danger he was in and wanted to avoid making her cry at all costs today. 'I make her cry way too much.' Though in return she made him blush with a few questions on his personal life, or lack of. They were now just kind of walking around the area trying to find Al.

"Really where did he go? I mean if he didn't want to sit in the restaurant because he can't eat I can understand. But to just leave…"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere Winry. I wonder what he wanted to buy though?"

"Why didn't he just buy it earlier? Something is going on," she said suspiciously. But before they could wonder on the whereabouts of the missing Elric brother he instead decided to show up at that moment.

"Nii-san, Winry!"

"Al! You had us worried," Winry said slightly agitated. "Where did you go?" Instead of answering he took off his helmet and fished around before pulling out a small while box and handing it to her. It was a simple white box with a big pink bow wrapped around it.

"Happy birthday Winry-chan!" Winry smiled, Al chuckled, Ed blanched. 'Holy shit today's her birthday! God that's right, it's right in the beginning of summer! I can't believe I forgot! She's going to kill me!'

"God Al thank you!" She opened it and gasped as she saw two pure silver earrings with little rhinestones all along it. "Oh my god! They're so pretty!" She immediately took out the two plain silver ones and put in the new ones. "Wow thank you so much," she said hugging him…well as much as she could…(AN: ()) She then turned to look at Ed. "What do you think," she asked admiring them. She was never much for girly things like jewelry or makeup, but the fact that Al had gotten her a present…and she did have a slight fascination with earrings make her giggle happily.

"J-just great," he said fearing her anger, or even worse…her tears.

"Huh? Ed what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I mean, heh," he stuttered just putting on that goofy grin of his.

"We forgot," Al said sadly.

"Al," Ed tried to keep him quiet but the cat was already out of the bag. "W-winry, we're really sorry we forgot. And I know I didn't get you a present, but I mean…," he trailed off noticing she hadn't hit him yet. She just shook her head.

"I knew you would forget." This baffled the two in front of her. "You always forgot, even when your mom would remind you you'd forget! But I don't mind. That's why I came here. I appreciate the gift Al but really just being able to see you guys today…made me really happy," she said blushing.

"Winry," Ed said in a meek protest.

"Anyway we should get back, it's getting kind of late," she said as she noticed all the shops were lit as the sun was finally under the horizon. Ed was feeling like a heel as he followed her back towards the dorms. She said she didn't mind that they forgot. But still, it was her birthday, her sweet sixteen, wasn't that important for girls or something? And she had left Aunty Pinako, her friends, everyone just so she could spend the day with them. He felt like he had to do something. Without realty thinking he grabbed her hand and held her back stopping her in her tracks.

"Ed?"

"Nii-san?"

"Hey Al can you go ahead," he asked. "I have something to give Winry after all," he said and felt a tightening in his chest.

"Nii-san," he said but nodded and continued on towards the dorms.

"Ed? Really I don't mind," she said though her heart was racing and she felt her cheeks starting to heat up again from the closeness and the way his hand touched hers. It felt so warm…He wordlessly led them to the park and sat her on one of the benches.

"Ok. I know you said you don't care about us forgetting and I can get over that. But you deserve some kind of present," he sighed. "But I don't have a damn clue what to get you. So I've been thinking, this guy you like…," he said softly trying to push down the jealousy biting at him. "You said you couldn't confess, but what if I helped you?" Winry looked stunned. 'Ok the guy I like is inadvertently trying to help me confess to him? This has got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever seen.' "You know? Practice! Oh come on, you never know until you say something right," he said trying to keep the bitter tone from his voice.

"What about you?"

"Huh," he said caught off guard. "What about me?" Even as he said this his cheeks became a light pink color.

"Have you ever confessed to a girl?"

"M-me? Are you kidding! I can't do that!"

"See, if you can't do it how can you push me to?"

"I don't even like anyone!"

"Yes you do! Otherwise your face wouldn't have turned red when I asked!" She was tempted to pull out her wrench again but she knew she had him. They were both in a glaring contest neither wanting to back down, but the way he was looking at her so intensely made her the first to back down. "Fine," she huffed. "But I don't think this will help."

"Ok then," he said crossing his arms and waiting for her. Her face seemed to turn a slightly red color as she worked up the nerve and took a deep breath. "Ed," she said shakily getting his full attention. "I love you." It was bliss, he knew that it was just 'practice' and that she supposedly liked someone else. But the way she said it, had him wondering, if she really didn't mean it for him.

Winry was having her own problems as her entire face now resembled a tomato and she was sure her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She clutched her hands in her lap tightly to try and keep from shaking. "See that was stupid," she said looking up slowly and saw him look away, his cheeks slightly red but with a foreign look in his eyes. 'But why…?' It then occurred to her, 'could he…like me?'

He knew she saw him blushing but he couldn't help it. The way her voice sounded when she confessed, it almost sounded sincere. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He turned to look at her and it all slowed down, they were both standing there blushing and not sure what to say as the silence around them enveloped him. His feet started moving of their own accord drawing him nearer to her, almost as if he were in a trance. He got so close her could feel the warmth from her body as his hands went out and landed lightly on her shoulders. He knew what he was doing was wrong, that she could possibly hate him after this…but no matter how selfish it was he couldn't help but enjoy it as his lips met hers and he felt himself pull his body right against hers.

But after a second it wasn't just him, he could feel her body move against his as she moaned softly against his lips and felt her warm just wrap around him in pure bliss. Eventually he pulled back gasping softly for air and realized some time during their heated kiss his arms had snaked around her, and her own arms found their way around him and held him close. He pulled back and looked in her eyes to see them glowing softly on her pink cheeks.

"Ed…thank you. That's the best birthday present I've ever gotten," she said happily.

"So it was true," he asked referring to her confession. She smiled softly and he wanted very badly to kiss her again.

"Of course, so it was true for you too," she asked referring to the kiss. He was never a man for words, always action. So he let his actions show her just how much was true about his feelings as he pulled her into a heart-stopping passionate kiss neither would soon forget, their first kiss.

AN: Ok for those who didn't understand Winry said she was 16 when they were talking about Nelly and Al thought she was still 15 and he was wondering about it and eventually while shopping it clicked. So that's why he knew and got her a present. Anyway hope it wasn't too bad cringe And hope you enjoyed!


End file.
